fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas 2019/Free Quest
Santa Island Exploration Beginner= 3,975 HP |en12 = Soldier that Believes in Santa; Lvl 10 3,685 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Soldier that Believes in Santa; Lvl 13 5,905 HP |en22 = Soldier that Believes in Santa; Lvl 12 5,560 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Soldier that Believes in Santa; Lvl 15 10,150 HP |en32 = Wannabe-Santa that Puts a Smile on Everyone's Face; Lvl 21 22,712 HP |en33 = Soldier that Believes in Santa; Lvl 15 10,050 HP |dropicons= }} }} |-| Intermediate= 6,156 HP |en12 = Tree Decoration Staff (Ball); Lvl 16 5,865 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Tree Decoration Staff (Star); Lvl 16 14,856 HP |en22 = Tree Decoration Staff (Star); Lvl 15 14,076 HP |en23 = Tree Decoration Staff (Ball); Lvl 18 8,596 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Tree Decoration Staff (Ball); Lvl 20 10,543 HP |en32 = I Can't Wait for the Presents!; Lvl 25 47,420 HP |en33 = Tree Decoration Staff (Star); Lvl 17 17,586 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Advanced= 13,455 HP |en12 = Santa Trainer; Lvl 24 12,807 HP |en13 = Santa Trainer; Lvl 25 13,316 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Santa Trainer; Lvl 26 16,298 HP |en22 = Santa Trainer; Lvl 26 16,128 HP |en23 = Santa Trainer; Lvl 22 20,674 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Santa Trainer; Lvl 27 17,701 HP |en32 = Next Generation Santa Island Mask; Lvl 65 67,508 HP |en33 = Santa Trainer; Lvl 24 22,508 HP |dropicons= }} }} Christmas Nursing Green Tag= 11,949 HP |en12 = The Ones who Lost Their Presents; Lvl 38 12,557 HP |en13 = The Ones who Lost Their Presents; Lvl 37 12,253 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = The Ones who Lost Their Presents; Lvl 39 17,399 HP |en22 = The Ones who Lost Their Presents; Lvl 34 20,391 HP |en23 = Present-Detector Dog; Lvl 40 34,120 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = The Ones who Lost Their Presents; Lvl 35 24,465 HP |en32 = Santa is Idol; Lvl 70 92,601 HP |en33 = The Ones who Lost Their Presents; Lvl 36 25,138 HP |dropicons= }} }} |-| Yellow Tag= 17,301 HP |en12 = SFX Ϸ Mob Lizard; Lvl 28 16,729 HP |en13 = SFX Ϸ Mob Lizard; Lvl 27 16,156 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = SFX Ϸ Mob Lizard; Lvl 30 23,833 HP |en22 = SFX Ϸ Underboss Lion; Lvl 32 69,955 HP |en23 = SFX Ϸ Mob Lizard; Lvl 31 24,672 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = SFX Ϸ Mob Lizard; Lvl 33 32,749 HP |en32 = Lightning Attack Production Manager; Lvl 60 103,220 HP |en33 = SFX Ϸ Mob Lizard; Lvl 32 31,795 HP |dropicons= }} }} |-| Red Tag= 19,452 HP |en12 = Decorative Illumination Ghost; Lvl 28 18,970 HP |en13 = Decorative Illumination Ghost; Lvl 27 18,487 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Decorative Illumination Ghost; Lvl 40 22,150 HP |en22 = Power Generator In-Duty; Lvl 45 61,904 HP |en23 = Cable Construction Staff; Lvl 28 23,821 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = DC Illumination; Lvl 80 118,820 HP |en32 = Cable Construction Staff; Lvl 27 35,994 HP |en33 = Cable Construction Staff; Lvl 26 34,672 HP |dropicons= }} }} |-| White Tag= 21,403 HP |en12 = Marshmallow Homunculus; Lvl 41 21,973 HP |en13 = Marshmallow Homunculus; Lvl 39 20,886 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Cake Maker; Lvl 40 77,155 HP |en22 = Whipped Homunculus; Lvl 28 28,457 HP |en23 = Marshmallow Homunculus; Lvl 42 24,991 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Whipped Homunculus; Lvl 30 41,183 HP |en32 = JK Santa......Might Be a Sound Idea!; Lvl 80 129,283 HP |en33 = Whipped Homunculus; Lvl 29 39,820 HP |dropicons= }} }} |-| Gold Tag= 24,945 HP |en12 = Big Snowman; Lvl 51 33,371 HP |en13 = Snowman; Lvl 57 24,526 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Santa-Hunting Creature; Lvl 45 92,001 HP |en22 = Big Snowman; Lvl 52 34,015 HP |en23 = Snowman; Lvl 59 27,176 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Snowman; Lvl 60 31,308 HP |en32 = I Love Santa Claus; Lvl 90 151,215 HP |en33 = Snowman; Lvl 61 31,869 HP |dropicons= }} }} Christmas Rescue |bond = 615 |qp = 6,400 |exp = 15,690 |image = Xmas2019Icon |jpname = クリスマス・レスキュー |enname = Christmas Rescue |type = }} 13,653 HP |en12 = Paramedic's Great Reindeer Man; Lvl 43 24,945 HP |en13 = Paramedic's Reindeer Man; Lvl 45 14,229 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Paramedic's Reindeer Man; Lvl 47 19,762 HP |en22 = Paramedic's Great Reindeer Man; Lvl 43 29,043 HP |en23 = Paramedic's Reindeer Man; Lvl 49 20,532 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Paramedic's Super Reindeer Man; Lvl 65 115,035 HP |en32 = Paramedic's Great Reindeer Man; Lvl 41 34,104 HP |en33 = Paramedic's Reindeer Man; Lvl 45 28,458 HP |dropicons= }} }} Category:Event Category:Seasonal Event Category:Free Quests Category:Quests Category:Christmas